As The Sun Rises
by all'improvviso amore
Summary: Hermione has it all. Best friends that do anything for her, top grades, and prefect status. But Hermione has a secret. One that can cost her her life. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Malfoy's Persuasion

Disclaimer: I don't own crap...Harry Potter, or any other interesting things that may pop up.

"That's right Granger, keep stuffing your face. Don't want to lose those chipmunk cheeks do you?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and pink tinged her cheeks. So it wasn't just her imagination. If Malfoy could see it, she must have gained weight over the summer.

"Shove off Malfoy," shot Ron.

"Forget it Ron, I was eating too fast anyway. I'm off to the library." Sweeping up her bag, Hermione fairly flew out of the Great Hall.

"Run faster Mudblood, you might burn off some of that ass!" Malfoy called after her. Before Harry and Ron could pull their wands, he was pulled off in the opposite direction by a guffawing crowd of Slytherins.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry. "Have you ever seen her eat that fast before?"

Ron shrugged. "It's the first week. Probably wants to get her cram sessions for N.E.W.T's started before it gets too late!"

Where the corridor split between the Gryffindor Common Room and the Library, Hermione changed from her usual direction instead heading up to the tower. That last comment from Malfoy hit a bit harder than usual. Suppressing her tears until in the safety of the bathroom, she managed to keep a normal pace up the rest of the stairs. Finally, after a silencing charm and a locking spell she allowed the tears to fall.

Never one to be overweight, her hormones finally started catching up with her. That, combined with her usual book-wormy ways, was not the best combination for keeping her metabolism rate up.

'Stop it, Hermione,' she thought to herself. 'So maybe I've gained a bit, these robes hide everything. If Harry and Ron didn't notice anything, it can't be that bad.' She groaned out loud. "Who do I think I'm fooling?" she asked the mirror. "They wouldn't even notice if I walked into the Great Hall naked! Well, Harry might if I had a snitch tattooed somewhere prominent."

Sighing, she glanced at her watch. 10 minutes to Arithmancy. Professor Vector probably would notice if she was late. Being Hermione, she was often the first in the room. Then again, it _was_ in the same hallway as the library...

Hermione wiped her eyes, blew her nose, and washed her face. There. Presentable once again. No need to worry anyone. She tested a smile.

'Yup. That'll do.'

For being her favorite class, Hermione quickly became bored. Not only had she finished the text over the summer, the first week was always a brief review of last year. After receiving 'O's on every test and the O.W.L., she felt it safe to let her mind wander.

"_Run faster Mudblood, you might burn off some of that ass!"_

"_Honey, you really should get out a bit. Your father and I are worried about you; you spend so much time indoors!"_

"_Hermione! Parvati and I are going to run around the Quidditch Pitch. You wanna join us? _

"_Run faster Mudblood, you might burn off some of that ass!"_

'Ugh! Get out of my mind Malfoy! Hmmm...maybe Lavender was right, maybe I will join them tomorrow. Mum was right too, I did spend too much time indoors this summer. Sitting on my ass probably made it grow...'

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!"

Hermione jumped. "Yes Professor?"

"Class is over dear. Are you alright?"

Hermione looked around the room, and blushed. It was empty.

"Yes...sorry Professor...I'm fine."

"Get some rest dear, you look tired."

"Yes, thank you Professor." She gathered her books and headed for the door.

Still distracted, and lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when she wandered down toward the quidditch pitch instead of to the library. In the distance, she could see Lavender and Parvati finishing up their run and heading into the locker rooms.

'A little exercise wouldn't be such a bad thing I suppose. I'd better start calorie counting again too, just to be safe. I have so much free time this year,' she thought with disgust.

At the end of her sixth year, McGonagall had called Hermione to her office. It turned out that thanks to the time-turner incident in her third year, she had taken everything possible, leaving her with very few choices for her seventh year. More time to study for N.E.W.T.'s she supposed, but now, with her last class of the day ending at 2:00 pm when the most other students weren't released until 4:00, she felt the absence of her boys heavily. Amazing really, how much she counted on those two. Ron was her comic relief, while Harry kept her grounded. With all this time alone she was at a loss. There was a limit to the time one could spend in the library, even for Hermione.

Sighing, she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag. With so few classes, and still being only a few days into the school year, homework was at a minimum, and what little she did have, had been completed already. With Malfoy's comments still ringing in her mind, she began to write down all the food she had consumed that day.

'Ok, let's see...breakfast...toast with butter, 2 slices that is, 4 slices of bacon, I think that's it. Oh wait...pumpkin juice too. All right...lunch...ham sandwich...that had ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce, mayo, mustard...pumpkin juice again...add this up now...'

She gasped. Close to 1300 calories and she hadn't had dinner yet! Calculating quickly, she realized 1000 calories a day max would cut her daily food intake in half, meaning with a little exercise, 10 pounds could be gone in about 2 weeks! She smiled in relief.

"Hey 'Mione! Why so happy? Shouldn't you be in the library to look like that?" greeted Lavender.

"Hey roommies! If you guys are still offering, I'd like to start running with you, I could stand to get a little more fit."

Surprised, Parvati smiled. "Sure! That'd be great!" Hermione never wanted to do anything with them, let alone refer to them in such a friendly way.

Hermione stood. "Thanks! I get out of Arithmancy at 2, is that ok?"

"Should be fine. Meet you in the locker room tomorrow?"

"Perfect! Well, like you said, I should be off to the library! See you at dinner!" With that, Hermione left the two astounded girls gaping after her.


	2. Daily Schedule

"Oy, 'Mione! Hurry up, we're starving!!" Ron shouted for the third time from the common room. Rolling her eyes, Hermione heaved herself up off the bed. Couldn't Ron go 15 minutes without a dinner the size of a side of beef? Harry was the waifish one, yet he never scarffed like there's no tomorrow.

"KEEP YOU'RE FECKING PANTS ON, I'M COMING!"

Moments later she appeared in the doorway. With barely a glance at her, the boys took off through the portrait hole. She didn't know why she was going; her mind had been made up earlier. Why not start her diet right away? Ah well, maybe she could get a salad or something. Following her boys, well, running after them really, they arrived at the Great Hall in record time.

The three made their way to the center of the Gryffindor table. While they made jokes about Malfoy holding court at the Slytherin table, the same was true for Harry whether he knew it or not. Harry sat in the center of the table, Ron on his right, Hermione directly across from them. It was the same, every meal, every day. It was just a given, the golden trio sat in the middle, their court surrounding them. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny sat the closest and without words saved the seats.

Hermione settled herself between Neville and Parvati. All the boys began eating, or inhaling, as the case may be. Helping herself to a small portion of Caesar salad, she glanced sideways at her roommate's plate.

"How in Merlin's name do you stay so thin? Running can't work off that much food can it?" she asked Parvati.

"Oh…uh…I don't know…fast metabolism?" Parvati answered a bit too swiftly.

"Lucky. Mine seems to have disappeared on me."

"Oh please, Hermione!" Lavender interjected. "I'd kill to have a figure like yours!"

"Ha! Thanks though. You know…I really wish they could put this bloody dressing on the side. It's too fattening this way."

"That's all you're eating Hermione? Eat something other than rabbit food!" said Ron. "Here, try this…" he held out his fork with something dripping with gravy.

Hermione made a face. "Thank you, no Ronald. This is plenty. Just because you have the stomach the size of a troll doesn't mean we all do."

Despite the noise of the hall, the middle section of the Gryffindor table finished in comfortable silence. Finally sated, the boys leaned back, much in the same fashion that reminded Hermione of her father and uncles after Christmas dinner. If she hadn't known better, she could swear that Harry, Ron and Neville had all unbuttoned their pants. Surprisingly, Lavender and Parvati had eaten copious amounts themselves.

"Well, it's been lovely," Lavender said sarcastically, looking at the bloated boys. "C'mon ladies."

Hermione and Ginny rose to follow the girls out of the hall.

"I don't get it guys. Why do the girls always leave like that after dinner?" asked Neville.

Harry laughed. Too stuffed to move, Ron cracked a grin.

"Don't know mate," answered Dean. "Women!"

"Alright, night Gin!" called Hermione. Unlike the seventh years, the sixth years had a bit more homework to finish and Ginny had a foot and a half of parchment due the next day to Snape on the properties of a shrinking solution.

Settling in to read up on tomorrow's Transfiguration lesson, Hermione's stomach growled. This diet thing was going to take a bit of discipline.

As if on cue, Lavender stood and silently slipped into the bathroom, followed a few minutes later by Parvati.

"Ah, that's better!" sighed Lavender as she re-entered the room. Hermione barely noticed. "Ok Parvati?" Lavender asked as her friend came back.

"Better, definitely better!" she beamed. "Ten minutes?"

"Yep," replied Lavender.

"Are you going to study for tomorrow or just blither on about nothing?" Hermione irritably asked.

"FYI, we're about to do our sit-ups…like we do every night." Parvati answered calmly. She noticed Hermione's dinner and remembered all too well how irritable one could become with a sudden lack of food.

Oh right…she'd only been living with the wizarding world's equivalent of Denise Austin for the past six years, how could she forget the evening ritual?

"You know, if you're serious about getting more fit, and judging by that salad you had for dinner tonight instead of your usual smothered baked potato, roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, I'd say you are...anyway, let us be your coaches!" Lavender said with sudden inspiration.

Hermione looked up. Lav had a point. They both looked to be in fairly good shape, and constant attention from boys confirmed that. "Ok, but only for 2 weeks. If you drive me nuts, I'm dropping you after then," she conceded.

"Sweeeet!" they squealed together.

"First things first. We weigh in at 6:00 am _every_ morning. We keep track of our losses and gains in a notebook. Saturday is measuring day, waist, thighs, hips and bust," instructed Lavender in a sudden business like voice. "Never weigh in at night. The day's activities are still with you, you weigh less in the morning."

"Now, for the schedule. Breakfast: one piece of unbuttered toast, or a small bowl of cereal. To drink: water, or fat free milk. Lunch: salad, and you're right, dressing on the side. To drink: water. Then we run. If you work out for one hour straight, your body will continue to burn fat and calories for another hour afterward, therefore, we stretch etc, then run for 45 minutes. Then into the gym. We lift for another 30 minutes. Then shower, get ready for dinner, do homework, whatever. Then dinner. Dinner is your choice. If you want to binge, go for it, we'll cover that later. If you want to eat light like tonight, be ready for your stomach to talk like it is now," Parvati rapidly outlined.

"Right. Then after dinner, it's the crunches, and leg lifts, 100 of each," concluded Lavendar. "Any questions?"

Hermione stared at her roommates. She had no idea they were so disciplined. For two girls who reveled in divination, of all classes, they suddenly appeared far more intelligent than they looked. Until then Hermione snidely thought of their nightly counting as reaffirmation to themselves that they actually _could_ count.

Regaining her power of speech she asked "When do I start?"


	3. The Regiment Begins

A/N: I'm having a few issues with the edit button. There actually are divisions between the scenes when I upload it, as well as chapter headings. Whatever!

**3. The Regiment Begins**

The next day dawned bright and sunny...and early.

"Wake up 'Mione!" called Parvati brightly, pulling back Hermione's curtains. "Time to weigh in!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over. "Give me another 10 minutes."

"Nope! We're your coaches and you agreed to do things our way. Get your butt up!"

"Alright, alright," she grumbled and pulled herself up.

"C'mon girl, you get to weigh in first!!" Lavender looked positively thrilled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're going to watch?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Parvati said. "How else do you think we keep each other on track?"

Mentally rolling her eyes and holding back an exasperated expression, Hermione stepped on the scale.

"134 lbs," murmured Lavender as she wrote the figure in Hermione's new notebook. "and you want to lose 10 lbs why?"

Hermione looked her square in the eye. "Because I look ugly naked," she answered with a straight face. To her relief her roommates looked startled for only a moment before the both burst out laughing.

After the other two "weighed in" and recorded the results, (Lavender – 128 lbs, Parvati – 125 lbs), Lavender turned to Hermione. "Tomorrow's Saturday, you're first measuring day!! Aren't you excited?"

"Bloody ecstatic," Hermione responded dryly.

"Oh cheer up! The measuring is just to make sure that after a binge we haven't gained any extra inches, we're not exactly trying to shrink into oblivion, right Lav?" countered Parvati.

"Right," she answered. "It's Friday...got to look good today! Let's hit the showers."

"What's so special about Friday?" Hermione wondered

"Oh Hermy!" Lavender threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We have so much to teach you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione wrenched herself away from the blonde's grasp.

"It means that the boys are looking for a good time. It's the weekend remember? You've been to our parties," Parvati explained. "And broke up a few of them too," she muttered under her breath.

"Uh...yeah...right," Hermione could barely contain another exasperated expression. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.

After her shower, Hermione dashed out of the bathroom and dressed quickly...and normally. Anxious to escape the early morning primping session she was sure to endure if she didn't make a quick get-away, Hermione packed her bag with her Transfiguration, Charms and Potions books and headed to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. Surprised they weren't there yet, she suddenly remembered she arrived half an hour early, thanks to her stupid "weigh in."

'Might as well take advantage of it,' she thought. 'The common room won't be quiet for long.' She hastily braided her hair, and pulled out her potions book. Brewing veritaserum today was going to prove difficult even for her.

'Oh lord. Veritaserum. I'd better be paired with Harry today. If I have to spill any secrets, I'd rather it be to him! No surprises there! With my luck, I'll be with Neville. Melted cauldron, here he comes.' Although alone, she suppressed a laugh.

Poor Neville. He really had improved at any subject requiring a wand since he had been forced to replace his old one after the fight in the Department of Mysteries fifth year. The wand chooses the wizard; too bad for Neville, his dad's old wand didn't choose him. Thanks to patience from his friends, namely Harry, Neville's grades in charms, transfiguration and especially defense against the dark arts rose dramatically. But potions? Still the bane of Neville's existence. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion the image of Snape in Neville's gran's clothes was the only thing keeping Neville sane while in Snape's presence. She again suppressed a laugh. Transvestite Snape. That was by far the best boggart form she'd seen yet.

Hermione shook her head suddenly. Fifteen minutes lost to day dreaming. 'Veritaserum. The truth serum. Well duh. Anyone knows that. Takes six to eight weeks to mature, depending on the size of the batch. In a that much time I could lose 20 more pounds...No! Get back on track! Veritaserum...'

"Morning Hermione!" She raised her head to see two surprised faces of Harry and Ron walking into the room. "Up already?" said Harry.

"Shocker really. I mean look...up to study early right?" asked Ron.

"Of course," came her haughty response. "N.E.W.T.'s are only 9 months away! Well...that and Lav and Parvati were up and banging around at 6:00," she finished with a smile. "I'm not getting anything done. Let's go eat."

"Now you're talking!" Ron clapped her on the shoulder.

"Eat? Not study?" Harry touched her forehead. "Nope, not feverish. What's the deal?"

"We're seventh years. If you haven't noticed, we're leaving here at the end of the year. First year and seventh year...those are the years to live it up, and if you haven't noticed, I kinda missed out on the first year fun. What was it you said Ron? I needed to straighten out my priorites?"

Ron blushed. "Something like that."

"Are we going to stand her gabbing all day? Let's go already!"

"Yes King Harry...we're you go, we follow King Harry!" Hermione and Ron said in unison, bowing.

Harry laughed and pushed Ron toward the portrait hole. "GO!"

"Dry toast and fat free milk. Yum yum." Harry commented. "Even I ate better at the Dursley's." He dumped some bacon on Hermione's plate. "Eat this."

"No, thanks. I don't feel much like bacon today." Hermione responded.

"What, you on a diet or something?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Why? It's not like you look like that cow Millicent Bulstrode or anything."

"Heh. Not yet anyway. I've decided to take matters into my own hands to make sure I don't. C'mon hurry it up. Double potions this morning. I want to make sure I'm partnered with one of you. It's Veritaserum day."

"Oh that's something to be rushing off to. Spilling your inner most secrets to that greasy git. I can hardly wait!" Ron drawled sarcastically. "Five galleons says Snape'll put Neville and Malfoy together."

"I'll take that bet," said Harry. "In that case, we HAD better go. I don't want to be paired with either of them myself."

Interestingly enough, Snape let them choose their own partners, and allowed "the dream team" to stay together. According to him, no one else wanted to hear of their sordid threesome affairs, causing all three to blush and not look directly at one another for a few moments.

'Hmm...looks like they've studied this,' Hermione noted. Anxious not to lose any points for their house, all three dutifully followed the instructions on the board, and within the hour, there was a thick white potion bubbling away in the cauldron.

"Precisely the right consistency and color!" Hermione's said with a touch of pride in her voice. "I wonder how Seamus, Dean and Nev..."

She was cut off by a loud crack, followed by a thin gray solution creeping along the floor. "Guess that answers that!"

"30 points from Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom," sneered Snape. "Clean this up. Normally you three would receive a zero for the day, but I feel generous. IF you can concoct a decent replacement by tomorrow, you three will receive half. I suggest you confine Longbottom to reading the instructions."

Neville ducked his head in shame. He pointed his wand at the floor. _"Scougify!"_ The liquid disappeared. Moving quickly to the cauldron, he muttered, _"Reparo!"_ and received a more than startled look at his adeptness with the charms from the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione shot Neville a grin and a thumbs up followed by a stomach growl.

Ron shot her a sideways glance.

"This diet is going to drive you up the wall, isn't it?" he asked.

"Nah. My stomach will shrink soon enough. I'll be fine. It's Lavender and Parvati. They're going to drive me up the wall. They've taken it upon themselves to 'coach' me."

"What?" Harry looked puzzled. "How do they coach you?"

"I'm joining them in exercising. Truth be told, as crazy as I might go, I think they'll help keep me motivated."

"I think you're crazy already. You look fine," said Ron.

"There's always room for improvement, Ron. Always room for improvement."


	4. Working Out

Spazzy Babe: You're too sweet! Thank you!

**4. Working out**

Hermione gasped for breath. The warm up felt good, but by the third lap, 15 minutes in, she felt her lungs would burst.

"That's good for today, Hermione. It's going to take you a bit before you get the stamina we have," panted Parvati as she jogged in place beside the raggedly breathing girl.

"Thanks….I think….I'll walk…for a bit…"

'Are they crazy? How do they do it? Look at them though, this will be worth it.'

15 minutes later, she was joined by her roommates for a cool down walk.

"How you feeling?" asked Lavender.

"Good! I'm glad I joined you. I'll get my stamina up in no time," Hermione answered.

"Ready to do some weight training?"

Hermione grinned. "You bet!"

oOoOoOo

"Now, we don't do anything to strenuous. We alternate days between arms and legs; today's a leg day. Here…this is the leg press. It weighs pretty little on its own, so we add weight to it. I think to start; we'll give you 20 pounds. Do 10 reps of 10, and between each rep, take two 3 pound weights and do a set of lunges across the floor," instructed Parvati.

Hermione lay on her back and propped her feet against the machine. Her first 5 reps were rather easy; however Lavender talked her out of adding more weight.

"We're not trying to get buff here, just to stay toned. Besides, if you do too much to fast, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You're going to be sore as it is."

Lavender and Parvati were really dedicated to this regimen, Hermione noted. They did add a few more pounds to the leg press, but Hermione was grateful that they didn't push her too hard…just yet anyway. Before she knew it…

"Shit!" Parvati exclaimed. "It's almost 4:00! The Slytherin team will be here any minute! Let's hit the showers girls."

oOoOoOo

Two weeks passed surprisingly fast. For the first week, Hermione's limbs and abdomen burned like never before. The daily weigh ins were a bit much in her opinion, but she was pleased when at the end of two weeks, she not only lost the 10 pounds she was aiming for, but three pounds extra AND an inch and a half off her mid section. Lavender and Parvati were thrilled beyond belief. It had worked! Hermione had accomplished her goal, and thanked them profusely. Since Hermione began spending so much time with the other girls, she realized they weren't so bad after all. They were still much more….girly than she could ever be, but she started seeing them as friends.

"So…two weeks are up…can you still stand us?" Lavender asked timidly

"Of course I can! You guys really know your stuff! How can I ever thank you?"

"Keep coming out with us. You know, you're not as nerdish as you used to be."

"Thanks, Lav, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You look great, even better than before."

Hermione grinned. If Lav and Parvati had this many compliments, she wondered how others would react. Luckily it was Saturday…muggle clothes day. As she noted two weeks ago, robes covered everything. Maybe, just maybe, she could get an ounce of the attention usually lavished on the other girls. In a good mood, she let Parvati pick out her outfit for the day. After much rummaging and discarding of clothes, Parvati found something satisfying.

"Here 'Mione." She tossed over a pair of faded low rise jeans and a sea green spaghetti strapped tank top.

"Thanks." She dressed quickly, tied her hair up in a messy knot, and left the room to meet her boys for lunch.

"Hey Ginny!" she called to the younger girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Hermione! Have you lost weight? You look really good!"

"Thanks! Yeah, a little. I felt it was about time to get in shape."

"Well it worked, you look great!"

"Thanks. You seen the boys yet?" she asked.

"No, they're probably still sleeping. Wanna go check?" Ginny asked mischievously.

But before they could get up, Harry and Ron fairly stumbled into the common room.

"Well good morning sunshines!!" Ginny sang.

"Shut it Gin, its way too early," groaned Ron.

"It's 11:45!" said Hermione incredulously. "You've wasted half the day! You could have made a major dent in some of that homework you have piling up!"

"Whatever," Harry yawned and pushed a hand through his already mussed hair. "Let's just get breakfast."

"Lunch," Ginny corrected and received a dirty look from Ron.

oOoOoOo

"What's up with the salad? Hasn't it been two weeks yet?" Harry asked between bites.

"You could say I've grown rather…attached to it."

Ron swallowed. "I still say its rabbit food."

"I don't like working out on a full stomach. Speaking of which…I need time to digest before I hit the gym with the girls this afternoon. See you at dinner!"

"What happened to the Hermione we know and love?" asked Ron

"DO YOUR HOMEWORK," she called over her shoulder.

"There she is!" answered Harry laughing.

oOoOoOo

Heading up the stairs, Hermione heard a cacophony whistles, catcalls, and hollers. 'Wow!' she thought. 'Is this what Lav and Parvati get? I could definitely get used to this! If I get this with 13 pounds, I wonder what another 5 could do!'


	5. Vicious Cycles

The-insufferable-know-it-all: Thanks! I'm going for realism here...bit of personal experience helps.

Amour-lily: Thank you! Hope you're still enjoying it!

Spazzy Babe: You so totally rock! Thank you so much! I'm trying to keep the characters as real as possible, but changes are coming. Believe it or not, I have the ending done already, but I'm having a bit of transitional problems with the chapters that come right before. Not to worry! I'll get there soon!

And without further ado...chapter 5!

oOoOoOo

**5. Vicious Cycles**

As the month progressed, so did Hermione's stamina. Slowly but surely she caught up with Parvati and Lavender in her ability to run longer distances. The burn from the first week took longer and longer to show up, but she found herself increasingly addicted to the euphoria it produced.

By the end of September, Hermione was down to 110 pounds. And she felt GREAT! Her 5 foot 3 inch frame looked better than it ever had in the past. She felt svelte, toned and beautiful for the first time in her life. Besides exercise, her calorie cutting really paid off. October 1st marked the phase 2. If 1000 calories lost her nearly 20 pounds, going down to 700 should help even more. Breakfast would remain the same; she needed to get her metabolism moving in the day. Lunch could be omitted she supposed, but dinner needed to go down to half the size. Dinner hadn't been cut back much. An idea suddenly dawned on her.

'What if I head down to the quidditch pitch earlier? I only have Arithmancy Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, Monday and Wednesday I could go earlier. I just sit around reading anyway. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Who knew running could be so much fun?'

oOoOoOo

October passed way too fast. In that time, Hermione had learned all sorts of tricks to fool people into thinking her diet had ended. Only once Ron noticed she wasn't eating her dinner, just pushing it around the plate.

"_Why aren't you eating? You sick or something?"_

"_Oh...no, I'm just not that hungry tonight."_

"_Oh. If you don't want that chicken, can I have it?"_

"_Sure." She passed it across the table._

_A silent breath of relief passed her lips. He bought it!_

She rolled her eyes at the memory. Men. How unobservant could they get? Bless their hearts. She tugged on her running shoes. If she was lucky, maybe she could get an extra couple of miles before Lav and Parvati joined her.

oOoOoOo

The air was crisp, and a light breeze blew in from the south. Hermione huffed along the track of matted grass at the edge of the pitch. She'd been out for about 30 minutes when she began to sweat. Glancing around, and seeing no one, Hermione pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. The breeze dried the lingering perspiration as more formed in its place. As she passed the bleachers, she paused for a moment to swig from her water bottle. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and continued on her run, not seeing the shaggy, black haired figure watching her from the door of the boys' locker room.

oOoOoOo

Sick and tired of History of Magic, Harry took the afternoon off. As enlightening as the Wizengamot ruling on book binding practices of 1674 was, he just needed a break. What better than a fly around, excuse me, practice session, around the pitch?

After lunch, Ron and Harry parted ways, Ron heading for Advanced Charms, Harry for History. When Ron was out of sight, he doubled back and grabbed his broom from under his bed and dashed out of the castle. He felt slightly guilty about not telling Ron where he was going, but he doubted Ron would ever catch it if he let it slip.

'Hermione didn't show up for lunch again today,' he thought, his brow furrowing. 'Wonder what's going on.'

Upon arriving, Harry saw the figure of a girl, running, on the opposite side of the pitch. Not an unusual sight, Harry entered the locker room. He took his time changing; he had nearly 2 hours to himself to fly. Once ready, he picked up his broom, and walked to the door. Just as the door shut, he caught a glimpse of the girl slowing to a jog. She didn't seem to see him though he stood just feet away. His jaw dropped as she tipped her head back to drink.

'HERMIONE?' he thought. 'I knew you were losing weight, but Merlin, girl! Enough is enough!'

He suddenly felt like an intruder, and abruptly ducked back into the locker room. Minutes later, he stowed his broom beneath his bed, and cast an unenthusiastic look at his ever growing homework pile.

'Meh. Homework. That is so NOT what I wanted to do on my afternoon off!' he thought as he settled himself at his desk.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Ron, guess what day it is?" Harry asked.

"Uh...Tuesday?" the oblivious red head responded.

"No, eejit! Well, yeah, but that's beside the point. We test the veritaserum in potions today," said Harry.

Ron's eyes widened.

"What are you looking so scared for?" asked Ginny. "Weren't you partners? You already know everything about each other!"

Ron laughed and turned a bit pink. "I s'pose you're right Gin!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "You know, this could work to our advantage. Have you looked at Hermione lately?"

"I saw her in class today," said Ron, bewildered.

"No, I mean really looked at her. She's lost a lot of weight."

"Weight she didn't need to lose in the first place," agreed Ginny.

"Exactly. I was down near the quidditch pitch yesterday and saw her running. She was wearing shorts and well, it looked kinda looked like a bra..."

"A sports bra?" asked Ginny. "Don't tell me you've been playing quidditch for seven years and you have yet to see a sports bra?" She laughed. Harry blushed.

"Ok, ok. That's probably what it was. Anyway, she was really skinny. I mean, if I got close enough, I could have counted her ribs. Her spine sticks out a bit too."

Ginny looked concerned. "Now that you mention it, she's still dieting. She won't admit to it, but I've noticed she doesn't eat like she used to."

"Well, the Halloween Feast in Friday," Ron pointed out. "How can she not eat there? It couldn't hurt to let the diet go one night right?"

"I'll keep an eye on her just in case," said Ginny as she rose to leave. "I've got to get to class. Good luck on the veritaserum. Hope it works." She cast a pointed look at Harry. He caught it and nodded.

"Me too."


	6. Testing the Potion

A/N: Ok, this is where I think it goes a little OOC. Judging by all your glowing reviews, (blushes) you seem to prefer it not go that direction. Truth be told, I prefer that too, but in some instances the story just seems to write itself; it goes in directions I hadn't intended. This is one of them.

_Amour-Lily_: I hope I'm not making it too predicable! Glad you're still enjoying it! FYI, I'm posting this chapter just for you; I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow!

_Anna-Nanna: _It is sad isn't? Here's a (possible) mini spoiler for you: a scar's a souvenir you never lose. ( I say possible, it's just an idea at the moment, not written yet! ; ) )

_Spazzy Babe_: You're actually recommending this to others? I'm utterly flattered!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**6. Testing the potion**

"Before you is the potion you concocted," Snape sneered. "If you've done it correctly, you should know what will occur. If not..." he cast a disapproving and irritated look toward Neville, "Madame Pomfrey has beds ready for those of you who will shortly be needing her services."

With a flick of his wand, goblets of pumpkin juice appeared in front of each student.

"As I do not care about the innermost, secrets fueled by teenage angst, use one drop only. The effects will wear off before class is over. BEGIN!"

Harry grinned. "Who wants to go first?"

They both looked at Ron. "Great. Just great. Just get it over with."

Harry tipped the vial over each of their goblets. "What are you worrying about? We already know your biggest fear, your favorite, well, everything. We share a dorm! I even know who sneaks in at night...and out in the morning!"

Ron's blush reached his ears. Hermione looked interested. Now HERE was some information she didn't know.

"Drink up Ron!" she said sweetly.

Ron gulped. "Here goes nothing." He downed the glass.

"So...Ron...who's sneaking in and out of your bed?" Hermione asked grinning.

Ron muttered the name of a girl in Ginny's dorm. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh really? Well, I'll never look at her the same!"

Harry laughed. "Don't look so smug 'Mione. He'll get you back for that."

"Damn right I will." Ron's face was positively purple.

Hermione didn't look deterred. She turned back to Ron. "How long have you been shagging her?"

"3 weeks."

"That's all?" Harry looked surprised. "She's been coming in since the second week! What have you been doing in there?"

"Snogging. And sleeping. Who do you take me for? Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged. "Fair point."

"That's enough of me. Drink yours Potter! There are a few things I'd like to know too!"

Harry shot him a dirty look, but drank anyway.

Ron looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...better make this a good one. Let me think on it. You go Hermione."

"Who was your first shag?" It just popped out automatically.

"Hannah Abbott."

"Where and when?"

"Last year, room of requirement. She stuck around after a DA meeting."

Hermione sat back, satisfied. This aspect of their lives was about the only one they didn't share with one another. She looked at Ron.

"How many others?" he asked.

"One."

"Who?"

"Ginny."

Hermione caught Ron as he lunged across the table. "Ron! Calm down! She told me, but she asked me not to tell you. Don't worry. It was consensual, and he didn't use her."

Her words calmed him little, but at least he sat back down. Hermione continued to hold her arm across his chest. His breath told them he still seethed, but when Harry asked if he would really kill him, Ron answered no. He'd just rough him up a bit. Thankfully, the million other questions Ron had regarding his sister and his best friend went unasked...to the immense relief of all three.

"Ok...that's enough of Harry. I don't want to know anything else he did to my baby sister!!!" Ron spat. "Go Hermione."

Hermione looked worriedly at her goblet. How much did she have to drink? There wasn't much in there, but pumpkin juice had calories. 100 calories give or take a few would be a close guess.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her expression. "C'mon Hermione, you can't get out of it."

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She gulped it down. Harry looked slightly happier.

"Payback time Hermione!" smirked Ron. "Who was your first shag?"

"For your information, I don't give anything away."

"Are you a virgin or has the potion not worked yet?"

"I'm a virgin, and I intend to stay that way for a while!"

Ron looked disappointed. "That's all I got."

Harry took a deep breath. "How's the diet going?" he asked conversationally.

"Great!"

"How much have you lost?"

"33 pounds." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Harry and Ron exchanged an alarmed look.

"Any plans to stop soon?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Nope, I still have a bit of fat to burn off."

"Oh....dear..." Harry and Ron looked scared now.

"What?" Hermione looked thoroughly confused.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Hermione....dieting is one thing, but you're going a bit far don't you think?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "What do you care? I feel better than ever, now BACK OFF!" With that, she stormed from the class room.

Ron stared after her, his eyes wide. "I never would have thought...Hermione...she's too smart for this..."

"I know mate. I didn't even suspect until yesterday. Some friends we've been."

"I guess some people are too busy shagging other people's sisters to notice anything." Ron's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I think some are too busy shagging their sister's roommates, and forgetting silencing charms to notice anything," Harry shot back.

Ron ducked sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be sorry! Just fix it! I think Neville's curiosity will get the best of him one night."

Ron looked horrified. "Ok, enough of that. What'd'ya think we ought to do about Hermione?"


	7. Halloween Feast

_To all my lovely fans: as always, I'm blushing, and thank you!_

**7. Halloween Feast**

For the rest of the week, Hermione did her best to avoid Harry. How _dare_ he pry into her privacy that way? Oh true, Ron did too, but he was so out of it when it came to her, she was more than used to it.

Friday morning, Neville and Hermione commandeered the table in the common room for a last minute cram session for their potions quiz. Already at his wits end, Neville had to fight the urge to throw his book into the fire. 'Only Snape,' he thought. 'Only Snape would announce a quiz on Halloween!'

"Neville! C'mon, you KNOW this!" Hermione pushed.

"No I don't! Why did I have to get an 'E' on my O.W.L.?" he lamented.

Hermione patted the agitated boy on the back. "Neville..." she started.

Before she could get any further, the portrait hole flew open.

"Hermione," said Harry. "I thought you would be here. Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about," she responded coldly.

"Yeah we do. I owe you an apology," Harry rushed.

Her icy glare melted away into surprise. "Yes you do."

"I'm just worried 'Mione. I shouldn't have pushed you like that, but..." he looked at the floor. Hermione folded her arms. Poor Neville. He looked as if the walls were closing in and he had no power to stop it. Silently he slide under the table and crawled toward the stairs.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Then believe me when I say, I know what I'm doing. I'm ok."

If Harry didn't believe her, it didn't show. "Ok. Let's make a deal. You eat a _normal sized meal_ tonight at the Feast, and I will never mention this to you again."

To say Hermione looked hesitant is an understatement. To her, the world just about crumbled into her lap.

"One meal, Hermione, that's all I'm asking," Harry pleaded.

Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't make me do this," she whispered.

Harry moved toward her and took her hands in his. "I love you Hermione. You're my best friend. If you won't help yourself, I'll do it for you. Please?"

She saw no other way. One meal. That couldn't add too much weight could it? If it got him off her back what could it hurt? With tears rolling down her cheeks, she nodded.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Thank you 'Mione."

oOoOoOo

As the feast grew nearer, Hermione's anxiousness increased to the point of near hyperventilation. She couldn't do this. How could Harry do this to her? Tears she's been holding back all day finally burst free. Pacing back and forth in front of her bed, she fanned her face.

"Get a grip," she muttered. "You can do this. You know how to hide food; you know how to make it appear to be eaten. Stop it. Just stop it." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked into the bathroom. Oh good. She was alone. Hermione pulled her wand and flicked a locking charm on the door. Pausing at the mirror, Hermione noticed something new.

'Eww! When did that happen?' she thought. 'Looks like I'm getting a mustache!' She poked the fine layer of light colored hair. 'I've lost my period, and now this? WHAT is the DEAL?'

With a snort of disgust, she reached for her wand. Just a simple hair reducing spell...there. 'That's better.' She turned away before she could pick out any other abnormalities.

Disrobing as she walked, her clothes trailed behind her until she reached the shower. While waiting for the water to warm, Hermione turned slightly and stepped on the scale. This always made her feel better.

**98 **flashed the digital reader. Still the same from that morning, but no gain either! She breathed a contented sigh. '98! Look at that. I broke into the double digits! Who knew that could happen? Ok...I can shower now, I'm happy.'

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron and Ginny waited impatiently for Hermione to join them. If she didn't appear in the next 3 minutes, Harry didn't care, he was going to climb the stone slide and haul her down himself. Luckily, it didn't come to that.

Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs, her stomach fluttering with 1000 butterflies. The shower did little to calm her nerves. Noting her apprehension, Ginny swooped forward and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it gently, she whispered, "It'll be ok. I'll stay with you. I won't let them push you too hard."

Hermione flashed a grateful look at her friend.

"All ready? Let's go!" Ron sounded too chipper, even for him.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione propelled her feet forward and walked between Ginny and Harry to the Great Hall.

oOoOoOo

Ginny was true to her word. She held Hermione's trembling hand all the way to dinner, and seated herself right next to her friend. Parvati and Lavender, if they noticed Hermione's apprehension, kept it to themselves. Before he served himself, Harry piled Hermione's plate, as though she had an appetite to rival Ron's, until a dangerous look from Ginny stopped him.

"Happy Halloween! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice rang over the crowd. Ron dug in with relish, while Hermione's shaking hand hovered over her fork.

"Go ahead," Harry urged gently.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly, "I don't think I can do this."

"One bite at a time, it's ok. I'm right here."

Taking a shaky breath, Hermione tentatively poked her chicken breast. Even she had to admit it did look vaguely appetizing. Tender chicken breast in honey mustard sauce, pilau rice, and pumpkin pie. She took a forkful of rice. She ate rice, rice was low cal, low fat, it couldn't hurt could it? Raising the fork to her mouth, she closed her eyes. 'Just do it already Granger! It'll get them off your back!"

She popped it in, and swallowed quickly. Slowly but surely, under Harry's hawk-like gaze, Hermione finished the rice. Harry's expression relaxed slightly with every bite she took.

"Good job. Now the chicken," he instructed softly.

She looked up disparingly.

"You promised me 'Mione."

Ginny reached over, picked up Hermione's knife and cut her friend's chicken in to minute pieces.

"It looks like less now, doesn't it?" she prodded encouragingly. "It's good, try it."

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Go ahead."

Feeling trapped, Hermione forced down bite after bite of the chicken. Harry beamed. Even Ron looked up from his fourth helping and smiled.

"I'm done." Hermione lay down fork.

"Not yet, you haven't cleared the plate," Harry reminded her.

"Please Harry. Let me go," she pleaded.

"You promised."

"I promised dinner, not dessert."

"You promised a meal. Dessert is part of the meal. One slice, nothing else."

With tears threatening to spill, she picked up the fork again. "You know you're the only one I'll do this for Harry."

Harry looked at her sadly. "You shouldn't do it for me. I wish you would do it for yourself."

oOoOoOo

Hermione lay on her bed and sobbed. She felt disgusting. How, HOW could her best friends do this to her? Didn't they understand what this meant to her? To be thin?

Parvati and Lavender could hear her as they approached the door. Looking at each other, a silent agreement passed between them. Pushing open the door, the walked to Hermione's bed, and sat on either side of her.

"Shhh...it's ok," Parvati soothed as she and Lavender rubbed her back.

"No...it's not...I...can't...believe...I..." Hermione choked out before sobs wracked her slight frame again.

Lavender stroked Hermione's hair. "Remember when you decided to join us, and we outlined our eating plans for you?"

"Yes," Hermione hiccupped.

"Remember how we said you could binge if you wanted to, and we would cover that later?"

"Yeah..." Hermione sounded curious.

"C'mon." Lavender took her hand and pulled her off the bed.

Parvati and Lavender took her to the bathroom.

"This is what we do when we binge. We don't do it that often though, it's gross and not that good for you," began Parvati.

"Just point your wand and say _'vomi'._ Just make sure you aim for the toilet," said Lavender.

"We'll leave you alone now, if you want to try it." Lavender and Parvati silently walked out, closing the door gently behind them.

oOoOoOo

Hermione lay in bed that night feeling better. She had rid her body of all that poison Harry, Ginny and Ron forced her to consume hours earlier. She ran her hands down her body letting her fingers dip into each hollow between her ribs. Her stomach was flatter than ever before. Her fingers slid up over her jutting hip bones. It always calmed her to feel her successes beneath her hands. She told Ron there was always room for improvement. She hadn't lied. She felt pure, clean. For the first time in weeks, she fell asleep easily.


	8. Intervention

Sorry this took so long. School starts this week, so I took a well deserved vacation to Vegas.

_Hobey-ho, Anna-Nanna_ and _Amour Lily_: In the original idea for the story, Lavender and Parvati were well into their disorders when Hermione joined in. However, parts of this story write themselves and go quite far off the plan. This was one of them.

**8. Intervention**

November passed too quickly to be noticed. Schoolwork for the Seventh years increased dramatically in preparation for N.E.W.T.'s. Shortly before Christmas Holidays, heads of houses appeared in the dormitories with sign up lists for those who wished to remain at the school. As usual, Harry, Ron, and Ginny signed up. Despite gentle prodding from her friends to go home for a rest "before N.E.W.T.'s" they used for an excuse, Hermione signed up too. With one week to go before winter break, Ron and Harry sat in the common room working on a Transfiguration essay before dinner.

"Gah!" said Ron as he tossed his quill on the table. "A foot and a half on how to make a set of luggage grow legs. You wave your wand, say the words and it's done. Two inches tops! And that's if I write big!"

"No kidding. Hermione finished hers last week. I wonder if we could get Ginny to nick it from her bag?" Harry mused.

"Forget it," Ginny's voice rang out from the armchair.

The boys jumped. "Gin! Didn't see you there!" said Ron, a bit sheepishly.

"You don't say," she responded dryly. Ginny stood and walked to the table, joining them.

"Where is she anyway?" Ron asked.

"If I had to guess...laying on the floor upstairs working off non-existent cellulite," Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "I've been watching her lately. She has been eating a bit more."

"I don't have the proof," Ginny started slowly, "but I think that's just to fool us. I don't think she's digesting the food, if you get what I mean."

As quickly as a look of confusion danced across the boys' faces, comprehension replaced it.

"You don't mean..." said Ron.

"I do, but I don't have the proof. I think our best bet is to ask her roommates. I have the sneaking suspicion Lavender and Parvati know a bit more than we do."

oOoOoOo

"She just wanted a little more discipline..."

"We said we could help..."

"She started joining us for our runs..."

"She's never wanted to be friends with us before..."

"Then the night of the Halloween feast..."

"She was so upset about dinner..."

"We taught her how to feel better..."

"It's all our fault isn't it?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione's two distraught roommates. Crumbling under the interrogation, Lavender and Parvati felt both traitorous and relieved. They caved on their friend's secret, but at the same then, they both felt it was about time someone else noticed her condition.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's time for an intervention."

Ron sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees, suddenly looking very old. "I agree mate. But how do we get to her? She's been spending all her time upstairs."

Harry nodded. "You're right. We have to go to her."

"Only one problem there, we can't get up there. It has to be one of them." Ron gestured to the three girls.

Parvati and Lavender looked quickly at their hands.

"I'll do it," Ginny spoke up. "She usually listens to me." She stood. "No time like the present." Harry squeezed her hand as she took a deep breath. A ghost of a smile flickered across her face, then turned, and strode toward the stairs.

oOoOoOo

Ginny knocked timidly on Hermione's door. "'Mione, it's Gin, can I come in?"

When no answer came, Ginny pushed the door open to reveal Hermione dressed in a sports bra and baggy shorts doing vigorous sit-ups. Every bone was visible.

"Hermione!" Ginny said louder. Hermione looked up, but didn't stop.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Stand up."

"Fine." She climbed to her feet. "Now, what?" she asked vehemently.

"You have to stop this. You're killing yourself!"

"First Harry, now you. Why can't you just see that I want to be in shape? I want to keep the fat off? Look at this." She pointed to a small lump to the side of her abdomen. "Look at this gut. It's disgusting."

"That's not fat Hermione, that's your liver. You're not supposed to be able to see it sticking out like that." Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny, I'm fine. I just like to exercise alright? Even my stamina is lowered. I went up to 100 calories of food today, I have to burn it off before it sticks. I can't even do 100 sit-ups anymore without running out of breath. I need to work harder."

"No you don't! Your body is giving up, that's why you can't move. What happened Hermione? Four months ago you started out weighing, what? 130 pounds? I'd be surprised if you weighed 90 pounds now."

"87," said Hermione, her voice ringing with pride. "I can get it to 85 by bedtime if you would just let me finish here."

"No! You look horrible! You used to be pretty. Now you're just a skeleton with skin draped over it. I should have stopped you four months ago."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny's voice took on a dangerous edge. "You're my best friend Hermione. I will not let you kill yourself this way."

Hermione stepped toward her friend and slapped her across the face. "I will not be friends with someone who insults me. I'm thin, and I have a body to die for. Get out."

"You do have a body to die for, only it's just you who can see it. You're the only one who's going to die over it. If you don't stop this, I'm going to McGonagall. And I won't be the only one who does. We're worried about you. I expect to see you at dinner. Eating." Ginny turned and walked from the room closing the door silently behind her.

oOoOoOo

Hermione looked at the closed door. A myriad of emotions ran through her. Shame: she slapped her best girl-friend. Indifference: she knew she looked good. Hurt: Ginny told her she was ugly. Pride: After all, she had lost 47 pounds. Now, if only her heart would stop racing. She grabbed her water bottle and took a drink. Stay hydrated. Water has no calories. Good pure water. The more she drank, the more toxins she could wash out. Thankfully, there was no dirty food in her system at the moment; that had been disposed of. She propped her right foot up on the side of her four poster, and bent her left leg. Up, down, up, down, burn those calories, melt that fat.

oOoOoOo

"Did you talk to her?" asked Harry as he saw Ginny appear through the common room doorway.

"Yeah, and got slapped and thrown out," she answered. "I told her I expect to see her at dinner tonight and eating or we're going to McGonagall. She didn't answer."

Harry sighed. Ron looked lost. Parvati and Lavender looked as though they would cry.

"It's our fault. We started her on this." Parvati's voice wavered. "Maybe if we hadn't pushed her so hard..."

Ron spoke up. "No, Parvati, it's not your fault. At least not all of it. We're all to blame. We've all been telling her how great she looked, and we didn't see it going too far."

"Well? What do you say?" asked Harry. "It's Sunday night. We have Transfiguration first thing tomorrow. Should we wait 'til then or go to McGonagall tonight?"

"I say wait until tomorrow," Ginny said. "Give her one last chance to help herself tonight. She probably won't take it, but at least it's a chance."

No one else said anything. "All in favor of waiting?" Harry asked. A weak chorus of 'aye's' met his ears.

"Ok. Tomorrow. Let's pray it won't be too late."


	9. Collapse

**9**. **Collapse**

Hermione didn't sleep well. In fact she hadn't slept well in a while, she didn't know how long, she'd lost track. 6 am couldn't come soon enough. When her alarm finally rang, she felt a painful surge of adrenaline followed by her heart pounding as though she had just finished a marathon. She sat up slowly to avoid the head rush. 'Ooh, too fast,' she thought. That had been happening a lot lately. She walked to the bathroom for the ritualistic weigh-in. 86 read the glowing red numerals. A small flame of joy flickered somewhere in her mind. She told Ginny she could drop more. What did the redhead know anyway? There was nothing wrong with her. Hermione walked to the shower and pulled the curtain.

Minutes later she was joined by Lavender and Parvati. They stepped to the scale.

"Hey! 125 Parvati! Holding steady!"

"Yup, me too. 124."

"You know, Parv, we probably should stop this. Look what's happened. We do it too. What if it happens to us?" Lavender sounded nervous.

Parvati sighed. "I don't care what he said. It's all our fault. We'll confess today after class." Their voices faded as they returned to the bedroom.

Hermione listened in with interest. She knew they were alluding to her. But what were they going to confess? That part puzzled her. She shrugged mentally and turned on the water. What was wrong with her today? She was so tired. Homework was piling up, but she couldn't keep up. Her mind was getting sluggish. 'Senioritis, probably,' she thought as she rubbed shampoo through her hair. 'I graduate in a few months. Never thought I'd see the day where I wanted homework to end.' She smiled ruefully.

Moving so slowly, she barely finished her shower in time to dress for class. Harry, Ron and Ginny would be waiting. Like always. Wanting her to follow them to the Great Hall and swallow poison. They just didn't understand.

As suspected, there they were in the common room when she emerged. Her bag was just too heavy to lift lately, so she had taken to carrying only what she needed for each class, returning to the dorm between classes to exchange books. Carrying her Charms homework and text, Hermione mustered a smile for her friends.

"Morning everyone. Gin, I owe you an apology. Sorry about the fight yesterday." She reached out and gave her friend a one armed hug.

"It's ok 'Mione. I still love you," Ginny answered with tears in her eyes. It had been a while since Hermione let anyone hug her. The feel of her was just as startling as the sight of her. Ginny had the distinct impression that she had left a hand print on Hermione's back.

"Ready for class?" Hermione asked.

"Class doesn't start for another half hour," Ron said carefully. "How about a little breakfast first?"

"Yeah, breakfast. C'mon guys," agreed Harry.

Hermione didn't answer, but followed her friends through the portrait hole. Halfway to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed she carried the wrong book.

"Crap. You guys go ahead. I brought my Charms stuff. I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I promise!" she added when she saw the look of apprehension on their faces.

"Ok. We'll see you in a few," said Harry with a note of worry in his voice. He couldn't shake the impression that something was not right. Nevertheless, he turned and walked with Ron and Ginny to breakfast.

oOoOoOo

Hermione climbed back through the portrait hall. She was just moving so slowly today! It was rather irritating! Glancing at her watch, she noted that she'd missed breakfast. Meh. It didn't matter. She still had just enough time to get to Transfiguration. She'd just say she couldn't find her book if anyone asked. Damn her heart. Why wouldn't it stop hurting? She'd have to take it a bit easy today. Just what she needed. To get sick now. N.E.W.T.'s were only 4 months away. She clutched the banister and made her way toward the class room.

oOoOoOo

Malfoy strutted out of the Great Hall, timing it just so. He would be late enough to make an entrance, but not enough to actually get detention. McGonagall would let him off for some reason. She had been lately. He supposed it was one of two things. 1) his father finally exerted enough power over her to make her realize you don't mess with a Malfoy, or 2) she was becoming senile. She was hardly a spring chicken that one.

Up ahead he saw Granger stumbling down the deserted hall. He smirked. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he called, "Hey! Mudblood!" Expecting her to turn and insult him back, he was hardly prepared for what happened. She started to turn, but ended up clutching her chest and falling to the floor.

"Granger? Granger? GRANGER!" He looked around, there was no one in sight. Kneeling down next to her, he sighed. What was wrong with her? He hadn't paid much attention lately, or ever really, but now he got an eyeful. He gasped. By the look of her, his wand weighed more than she did. Her once thick, bushy hair was now limp and thin. Her eyes were gaunt and sunken. He may be a Malfoy, but he was still human. He dropped his bag, and carefully picked her up.

"It's ok Granger, I'll get you to the hospital wing." He felt a bit stupid talking to her blank staring eyes, but it was better than nothing. He strode down the corridor toward Pomfrey's wing. Kicking the door open, he received a harsh reprimand from the Healer.

"Really Mr. Malfoy! I have ill students in here!" Her voice trailed off when she saw what he held.

"Oh dear child! Bring her over hear! Set her down, careful now Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey bustled around trying to revive the unconscious girl to no avail. Malfoy felt useless standing there, but also felt he shouldn't leave just yet. Madame Pomfrey made no motion to banish him from the room, so he stayed. And for the first time, felt a new emotion toward someone other than himself: worry.

oOoOoOo

Harry glanced anxiously at the classroom door for what felt like the hundredth time. Class began 20 minutes ago and there was no sign of Hermione. Even with her mental and physical state, Hermione never skived off a class. Never. McGonagall seemed to notice too. Harry had seen her eyes flicker to the empty seat next to him more than once. A gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach grew by the second. He shouldn't have let her go back to the dorm alone. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

oOoOoOo

Draco stood back, watching the scene unfold. Madame Pomfrey used a number of potions, spells, and finally muggle methods to awaken Hermione, yet the girl remained unconscious. He had never seen anything like it. Pomfrey had stripped away Hermione's robe to reveal clothes many sizes too big. His enemy was so thin he could count her ribs through her shirt.

"What can I do?" he finally asked.

"RUN. GET PROFESSORS DUMBLEDORE AND MCGONANGALL. NOW!" The urgency in her voice scared Draco to his core. Without a backwards glance, he flew out the door.

oOoOoOo

Worry and fear finally getting the best of him, Harry raised his hand. As if she read his mind, McGonagall nodded her head.

"Go, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said gratefully and ran out the door.

His first instinct was to run to the seventh floor, to Gryffindor tower, but not 10 feet down the hall he spotted a bag, a book and a few strewn parchments. Skidding to a stop, he dropped to his knees. The book was definitely Hermione's. But the bag? He didn't recognize that one. Ripping open the straps, he grabbed the sheaf of papers stuffed near the top.

_Draco Malfoy_, _Year 7, Transfiguration _read the first essay.

Malfoy! What happened here? Harry knew he shouldn't have left her.

"'Mione.Where did he take you?" he muttered.

"To the hospital wing, I believe dear."

Harry jumped to his feet, his wand ready. "Who said that?"

"Look up dear." Harry looked to see a wizened old witch in the portrait opposite him. "He came down the corridor just as she fell over. He picked her up, and I believe I heard the words 'hospital..."

He began running before she could finish. "Thanks." Harry called over his shoulder.

'Oh Gods. 'Mione. I knew it. We were too late.'


	10. Recovery?

A/N: Ok, I apologize. It's gonna get a little weird here with Draco, but the next chapter, I will explain when it's up. This one on is only slightly OOC I think.

_To my reviewers...the-insufferable-know-it-all, _Anna-Nanna, HermioneBallerina, Hobey-ho, and Amour-lily_...I just now noticed how many dashes you all have I your names!! Anyway...thank you all! Here's what you requested! _

Amour-lily_...I will tell you one thing. One of your guesses is correct! _

**10. Recovery?**

Draco hardly knew what was happening to him. Here was one of his worst school-mate enemies, lying unconscious in the hospital, he carried her there, now he was running to collect the headmaster...all while worrying himself sick. 'I'm going nuts. That's the only explanation.'

Draco reached Dumbledore's gargoyle minutes later, where it suddenly dawned on him...he had no idea what the old nutter...er...headmaster had set as the password.

"Uh..." The Gargoyle sprung sideways anyway, and Draco bounded up the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up surprised. "Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you?"

"Granger...Hospital wing...collapsed...Pomfrey..." Draco panted.

Dumbledore didn't pause for any further explanation. "Go to McGonagall," he instructed and swept from the room.

Following on the headmaster's heels, Draco exited the office and tore down the opposite corridor. Bursting through the door to the Transfiguration class, McGonagall met him with her usual, "Mr. Malfoy, you're late."

"Professor, you're needed in the hospital wing," Draco blurted out.

"Class dismissed. Return to your houses at once!" None of the students had ever seen McGonagall so undone. Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, you may come."

oOoOoOo

Harry reached the hospital wing only seconds before McGonagall, Ron and Draco. He lunged for Hermione's bedside only to be caught in a shockingly agile move from Dumbledore.

"Harry. There's nothing you can do right now. Why don't you go back to your dormitory and wait for news?" the headmaster suggested gently.

"No! I knew something was wrong today, I shouldn't have left her!"

"Me either mate." Ron said from behind him. "What happened?"

Harry's voice cracked. "I don't know, I found her book in the hall and a portrait sent me here."

"Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I won't lie to you. I, as well as all of you, have been watching her for a while now. I've been ready for something, but not this. Her heart is weak. If she doesn't start eating, she won't last much longer.

"I've placed a spell on her that is enabling her to rest comfortably. I've done all I can to wake her. If she doesn't wake in the next few hours, she will have to be transferred to St. Mungo's. If Mr. Malfoy here hadn't found her when he did, I don't even want to think about what could have happened. "

Harry and Ron wheeled around.

"Malfoy?" they said in unison.

Draco, who had been almost out the door, turned. Harry suddenly remembered seeing Malfoy's bag near Hermione's things.

Ron stared, not knowing what to say to his enemy. Draco looked around uncomfortably.

Harry nodded at him. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Draco flushed slightly, before turning to leave again.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay here," commanded Dumbledore. Draco stopped.

"I think we would all like to know why you have had a sudden change of heart toward Miss Granger?" the Headmaster inquired.

Draco's eyes fell to the floor. He murmured something indistinguishable.

"I beg your pardon?"

Draco raised his head, his eyes closed. "My mother," he repeated slightly louder. "She looked like my mother."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Wait. What just happened here? The same git that told her she had a fat ass, took PITY on her?"

For the first time since he found Hermione, Draco sneered. "I'm still a human Weasley, no matter how hard you try to ignore that fact."

"That's enough boys," interrupted Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, take 50 points for your caring gesture. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, nothing can be done for now. Go back to your dormitory. You will be summoned when she awakens."

oOoOoOo

With the end of term days away, Harry and Ron were hardly about to do any homework. Harry took up his normal seat in front of the fireplace, Ron pacing in circles around the room.

"Bloody hell!" Burst Ron. "How can they expect us to sit here and wait? She needs us with her!"

Pale with worry, Harry couldn't answer, though he wholeheartedly agreed. "Ron, sit down, you're making me seasick."

Ron threw himself into the vacant chair opposite Harry, but just as quickly he stood again.

"Nope. Can't sit still." He took up his route around the couch.

"I just can't get over Malfoy." Harry said. "When I saw his bag, all these thoughts went through my mind. I thought he had hurt her or something."

"I know. He actually helped her. With no one watching!"

Harry didn't answer, instead, he rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hand. Closing his eyes, he started rocking back and forth. This was how Dumbledore found them, pacing and rocking when his face appeared in the fire a few minutes later.

"Boys?" he started gently. Harry jumped in his chair, and Ron nearly slid into the fireplace in his eagerness to speak to the headmaster.

"What is it? Is she awake? Is she alright? When can we see her?" Ron asked in rapid fire succession.

Dumbledore looked grave. "Yes, she is awake. No, she is not alright. Yes, you may see her, though only for a minute." He disappeared, and Ron and Harry sprinted toward the door.

oOoOoOo

Hermione lay strapped to her bed, a precaution Madame Pomfrey said, against falling again. Looking at the ceiling, she tried to remember what had transpired to put her here. Pomfrey, insufferable woman, had refused to tell her anything.

'Let's see. I brought the wrong text to class, and had to go change it. I went to my room, I got it, and left. Then what?' she let out a frustrated sigh. Vaguely she remembered a voice that sounded like Malfoy's. For the life of her, Hermione could not remember what he said, or why he was there. 'Doofus probably fell off his broom again,' she thought idly.

"Hermione?" said Harry timidly from the doorway. "Can we come in?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course! Maybe you can tell me what happened." She struggled to sit up, but the straps held her down. Giving up, she sank back into her pillow.

"You don't know?" Ron asked.

"I remember switching my book, then nothing. Pomfrey won't tell me, she says it'll upset me or something. I wasn't really listening at that point."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "From what we understand," Harry started slowly, "You were outside the Transfiguration classroom when you passed out and..."

"Malfoy found you and brought you here," Ron blurted.

Hermione's eyes widened. "The ferret did what??"

Harry nodded. "He found you. A portrait told me. I was worried when you didn't show for class, and McGonagall let me go to look for you. I found your book and his bag, and the portrait sent me here."

"My book! Where is it? Is it lost?" Hermione looked panicked.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "It's fine 'Mione. We took it back to the common room for you."

Harry felt relief course through him. How could Dumbledore say she wasn't all right? A portion of Hermione still lived in this skeletal body.

"Alright you two!" said Madame Pomfrey brusquely as she bustled in. "This girl needs her rest. You can visit her tomorrow, after classes. No Miss Granger," she added when Hermione made a noise. "You will NOT be attending classes tomorrow." She turned back to the boys. "Now...shoo!"

oOoOoOo

At the weeks end, the students leaving for the holiday filtered through the hallways dragging their trunks. Harry, pulling Hermione's trunk and Ron, pulling Hermione, walked through the massive door toward the horseless carriages. Dumping the luggage in the pile to be sent to the train, Harry looked around for Neville. Spotting him a few carriages down, about to climb in, Harry scurried over.

"Neville! NEVILLE!" he called. Neville, who had one foot in the carriage looked to his left and saw Harry.

"Hey Harry!" he jumped down. "What's up? You're not going home are you?"

"Gods no!" Harry grimaced. "No, I had a favor to ask you. Hermione's going home. Could you...look out for her on the train?"

"Yeah, o'course. How'd you get her to go home?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I have a feeling she was talked into it by someone else." He answered. "I'd better get back to her. Happy Christmas mate."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry jogged back to the luggage pile where Hermione was begging Ron not to make her go.

"I have N.E.W.T's to study for! What will I do without the library?"

'Eat?' thought Ron. "You can study when you get back. The world won't end while you're away!"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry approaching. Before she could open her mouth, Harry said, "Ron's right." Seeing the angry/irritated/frustrated look in her eyes, Harry thought a little guilt trip was in order. He looked at the ground. Feeling half bad at what he was about to do, he apologized silently.

"Your parents must miss you. I wish I had Mum or Dad or Sirius..."

Hermione's eyes softened. "Oh Harry. I'm being selfish! Of course I want to see my parents, I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forgive me?"

Harry winked at Ron over her shoulder. "I won't if you don't get in that carriage!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" She wiped her eyes. "Happy Christmas Harry, Happy Christmas Ron!" She hugged Ron quickly before reaching for the handle to heave herself into the carriage. And not a moment to soon, the second she sat, the carriages pulled away. Hermione leaned out of the window and waved.

Ron and Harry lifted their hands in farewell, but Harry had a sinking feeling this goodbye was a bit different.


	11. Bizarre Surprises

_A/N: Ok, remember last chapter when I said it was getting weird with Malfoy? Well, here's the weirdness. I'll explain the inspiration for this at the end of the chapter._

**Chica91: **Of course Harry's bad feeling is significantâ€I just can't elaborate on that! Just wait for the Malfoy connectionâ€it's coming!

**HermioneBallerina:** I can't answer that!!

**Hobey-ho:** I know what you mean. I think I'm being way to predicable, but maybe that's just me, since I know where the story is going.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**11. Bizarre Surprises**

Harry glanced at his watch. He still had half an hour before his turn to sit with Hermione started. He sighed. Though he knew in his heart nothing would be any different today, he still held out hope. At least he wasn't like Ron, staunchly refusing to believe she was steadily sliding farther and farther out of reach. He gave Ron credit though; he went to Hermione's bedside every day. And every day he tried to talk her into eating even a bite, but always to no avail. And every day he returned to his bed, frustrated and sad.

Harry wasn't hungry; stress always did that to him. He had no idea where Ron was at the moment, probably resting. Not studying, that was certain. Ron, studying, alone. Ha! The very idea brought Harry a wry smile. He pushed back his plate and rose. Screw half an hour, he wasn't sure who was with Hermione at the moment, but undoubtedly they would be needing a break soon.

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, watching Hermione and not trusting her to be alone for long, had enlisted the aid of several professors and a few of Hermione's friends to keep her "company." Thanks to a very persuasive visit from Dumbledore, Hermione had chosen to go home for Christmas. Despite her parents' protests, she returned to Hogwarts in January. Seeing her for the first time in 3 weeks, Harry felt a spark of hope. Hermione had appeared slightly healthier than when she left, yet slipped into her old habits shortly after she arrived. And now, Hermione was once again interred in the hospital wing.

Restrained to her bed by magical ankle straps, Hermione hadn't left her bed, save for accompanied toilet trips. This left her hands free for her beloved homework, in which she was losing interest anyway, and theoretically, for eating.

Harry walked toward the hospital wing in no great hurry. Though on his way to visit Hermione, he missed his _friend. _The emaciated waif lying in the bed, often exhausted from fighting the straps was not Hermione. There was one strange thing he and Ron could not get over. Often before his or Ron's shifts, another person sat with her, and by the time the boys took over, this person was gone. The strange thing though, Hermione was always much less agitated after that shift. Try as they might, Hermione, Pomfrey and McGonagall refused to divulge the identity or the methods this person used to calm her to the boys.

Harry arrived at the door of the hospital wing with 20 minutes to his shift. Raising his hand, he pushed the door open a crack. It was quiet. Harry's heart leapt uncomfortably. Why was she quiet? What happened?

Then he heard her weak voice. "Sing me that song again."

Curious, Harry listened. A male voice started singing softly.

Standing abnormally still, Harry listened.

_And even though the moment passed me by _

_I still can't turn away _

_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose _

_Got tossed along the way _

_And letters that you never meant to send _

_Get lost or thrown away_

_And now we're grown up orphans _

_That never knew their names _

_We don't belong to no one _

_That's a shame_

_But if you could hide beside me _

_Maybe for a while _

_And I won't tell no one your name_

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

_Scars are souvenirs you never lose_

_The past is never far _

_Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?_

_Did you get to be a star? _

_And don't it make you sad to know that life_

_Is more than who we are?_

_You grew up way too fast _

_And now there's nothing to believe_

_And reruns all become our history _

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

_And I won't tell no one your name _

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

_I think about you all the time _

_But I don't need the same _

_It's lonely where you are come back down_

_And I won't tell ' em your name._

By the end, the voice was nearly a whisper.

'Hmm. Talented, whoever he is,' Harry thought, and pushed open the door. And got the shock of his life.

oOoOoOo _(nearly simultaneous with the preceding section)_

As usual, when Draco arrived at the hospital wing to sit with Hermione, she was thrashing around on her bed. Madame Pomfrey tried 6 times a day to get Hermione to eat miniscule meals; which she always refused. 3 times a day, she conjured a Muggle IV pole, _petrificus totallus_'d Hermione and forced the needle into her arm, giving the girl nutrition the only way possible. Draco always arrived just after the needle had been removed, and to witness Hermione's rage at being "force fed."

Draco entered silently, took up his place beside Hermione's bed, reached out, and took her hand.

His very presence calmed Hermione instantly. No one could explain it, not even Hermione. In her drugged state the day Draco brought her here, she heard voices around her.

"_If Mr. Malfoy here hadn't found her when he did, I don't even want to think about what could have happened."_

"_Malfoy?" _Ron and Harry were here. She'd smiled mentally. They wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"_I think we would all like to know why you have had a sudden change of heart toward Miss Granger?" _

"_My mother"_

Something took root deep in Hermione's mind with that simple exchange, and she suddenly, inexplicably, trusted him.

Hermione felt someone take her hand. She turned her face to Draco, her wild expression melting into despair as she met his eyes. As always, Draco felt awkward, and stiffly patted her hair as she cried.

Madame Pomfrey breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Malfoy was here. Hermione would calm for a while. She nodded to Draco, and took her leave.

Hermione and Draco never spoke much, the silence suiting the former enemies better. Draco never asked questions, nor did Hermione. Two weeks into this odd little arrangement, Draco sat, looking at her with an unreadable expression in his silver eyes.

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he responded a bit too quickly._

"_Liar!"_

"_I'm just thinking, is that a crime?" It felt so strange to be hostile to this girl, whose hand he held lightly in his own._

_She looked stung. "Stop looking at me like that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you hate me."_

"_I do hate you Granger."_

"_Then why are you holding my hand?"_

_Draco looked down. 'Well! Look at that. I'm holding the Mudblood's hand.' He didn't move it._

"_So?"_

_Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Why?"_

"_It keeps you quiet."_

"_No, I mean, why did you help me? Why are you here?"_

_Draco inhaled sharply. It was time to come clean. _

"_Do you remember seeing my mother at the Quidditch World Cup?" he asked._

"_Vaguely."_

"_Do you remember what she looked like?"_

_Hermione smirked. "Pissed off!"_

_Draco gave a half hearted laugh. "I meant physically!"_

"_I don't know, she was tall, thin"_

"_She was recovering." He said simply. "She never looked like you, but the summer before, I sat with her and held her hand while she got up the courage to eat the dinner the house-elf brought her."_

_Hermione looked down at herself. She wished people would stop saying things like that. She didn't look THAT bad. _

"_She would always try to get me to sing for her," Draco continued. "There was this one that she loved, I think it reminded her of her life."_

"_How does it go?" Hermione asked._

_Draco looked surprised. He hesitated. _

"_And even though the moment passed me by _

_I still can't turn away _

_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose _

_Got tossed along the way _

_And letters that you never meant to send _

_Get lost or thrown away."_

_Seeing Hermione's astonished expression, he stopped._

"_Keep going," she said softly._

_By the time Draco had finished the song, the exhausted girl drifted off to sleep._

As Draco held her hand, Hermione calmed. After the first time he sang to her, they returned to sitting in silence. Every so often, she would request a song as she laid back, her energy spent after her fight.

Today had been exceptionally hard. Judging by the broken plate, and food on the floor, Draco felt he should have come earlier.

After 30 minutes or so of silence, Hermione spoke up. "Sing me that song again," she asked weakly.

"_I think about you all the time _

_But I don't need the same _

_It's lonely where you are come back down_

_And I won't tell ' em your name." _

Draco finished nearly in a whisper, as the door opened to reveal none other than a very stunned Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ok, aren't you dying to know where that weirdness with Malfoy came from? It came from Tom Felton. (could he BE any hotter???) I read that he's a very gifted singer. So there you go...that's the inspiration!


	12. The Transfer

Sorry for the delay here. School is icky, as usual, and I had a funeral to attend for a friend this week. Hopefully, I'll get the story finished sometime in the next few weeks.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**12. The Transfer**

Draco stood, just as shocked as Harry.

"Malfoy...what...the...bloody...hell...is...going...on?" Harry managed out.

Draco looked trapped. He had sworn Pomfrey and McGonagall to silence about his visits, a fact he'd hoped would remain that way. Yet here was Potter, early. And staring like his hair was on fire.

Resisting the urge to make sure his hair was indeed not on fire, Draco hissed, "SHH! I just got her to sleep. I suppose potty wee Potter would rather have her awake?" He moved to shake her.

"NO! Stop!" Harry made a move to grab his wrist away from Hermione.

"Relax. I wasn't going to do it. I just like to watch you squirm," he sneered. "Well, since you're here early, I'm off." He swept to the door his robes billowing in a way that reminded Harry of Snape.

"Uh...Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low voice. "Were you...uh...singing?" He repressed a smile. 'Wait'll Ron hears about this one!!' he thought.

Draco turned. "Singing?" he sniffed. "Malfoy's don't sing." He looked distastefully at the girl in the bed. "Especially to Mudbloods." He reached for the doorknob and turned it. With second thoughts, he closed the door, and walked back to Harry. "If you ever tell anyone I was here...you're dead Potter." With that he strode to the door, threw it open and stalked purposefully into the hallway.

oOoOoOo

Harry scratched his head. He knew he had heard voices. Why was Malfoy covering it up? He'd have to ask Hermione why he sang, or better yet, why she let him sit with her. He sat now and looked at his friend. She looked so peaceful while she slept. If only she could look like that while awake. Taking her hand he whispered, "I miss you 'Mione. Please come back to us."

oOoOoOo

"Professor, there's nothing else I can do for her," Madame Pomfrey looked at her hands. "I failed her, I'm sorry."

Dumbledore walked around his desk to the forlorn looking woman. "Poppy, you have done your best with her. It is time, I believe, she be transferred to St. Mungo's. I will of course, speak to her parents concerning the transfer." Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle long gone from his eyes. "I would have never thought Miss Granger of all people..."

"I know Albus." Madame Pomfrey patted his arm. "It makes one feel so...insignificant doesn't it?"

Dumbledore stood. "I will go talk to her parents now. Go back to the hospital. I believe you will find Mr. Potter with her at the moment. Inform him of the change, and call the house elves to Gryffindor tower to pack her things." He walked past the surprised woman and out to the waiting Gargoyle.

oOoOoOo

Madame Pomfrey had to force herself to walk back to her hospital wing. This was most definitely not a task she fancied telling young Harry. The poor boy had been through so much in his life, removing his best friend from his presence would do little to help. She dragged her feet ever so slightly, yet the noise echoed loudly in the hallway. With her heart pounding sorrowfully, and full of dread, Madame Pomfrey paused outside the massive wooden doors. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "Merlin, give me strength."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. There at Hermione's bed, sat a hunched over Harry. Hermione was sleeping peacefully, for once, without the aid of a potion. Harry's back was to the door, Madame Pomfrey could see the forlorn expression the boy wore. His hand lightly held Hermione's, his thumb stroking light circles on the back of her hand.

Her heart aching, Madame Pomfrey walked over. "Mr. Potter?" she spoke softly. Harry looked up.

"Hullo Madame Pomfrey." His eyes, dull and listless, rent her heart in two.

Her left hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Harry, I need to speak with you for a moment. I've just been to see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry took a deep breath and held it. He wouldn't allow himself to hope, he couldn't. His eyes asked the question he couldn't voice.

"The headmaster believes it's time for Miss Granger to be transferred to St. Mungo's," she continued carefully. "I've done all I can..." her voice broke.

Harry's throat closed up and he blinked back tears. He nodded and looked back at the girl in the bed. "Does anyone else know yet?" he asked thickly.

"The headmaster has left to inform her parents. I am to tell the house elves to pack her things, but otherwise, no."

"Is there anyway I can do it? I can pack for her?" Harry asked still not able to face the healer.

"You'll need to talk to Professor McGonagall about that. I'm sure Hermione would appreciate the gesture."

Harry cleared his throat. "When will she be leaving?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I receive word." Madame Pomfrey brushed her hand across her eyes. "Would you like to stay for a while, or would you like to talk to her friends?"

Harry bit his lip. "I think I'll go talk to Ron if that's alright." He finally turned his head back to Madame Pomfrey, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and pulled the thin boy into a hug. Surprised, he hugged her back before she quickly released him.

"I'll be here if she needs anything, all right Mr. Potter?" she asked desperately trying to reclaim a business-like voice. Harry took a deep breath and nodded before fleeing out the door.

oOoOoOo

Ron sat on the edge of his bed, his hands gripping the covers so tightly his knuckles were white and staring at the stone floor. Neville, Seamus and Dean stood uselessly by their respective beds, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry mates. That's what she told me." Harry hung his head. "Ron...you ok?"

Ron looked up tears falling unabashed down his cheeks. "NO! I'm not bloody alright! My best friend is in the hospital... maybe dying...and there's not a thing I can do!" This was the first time he had admitted out loud or to himself that Hermione just might not be ok. Neville moved quietly and sat next to Ron, losing the battle of the tears himself. Finally, Harry let the tears fall he had been holding back since Pomfrey had given him the news. He slipped to his knees next to Ron and sobbed.

Seamus and Dean looked uncomfortably at each other before moving Ron's bed as well. Dean wedged himself between Ron and Neville and awkwardly patted their backs. Seamus knelt next to Harry and did the same. Neither boy said a word while their friends vented their emotions.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron pulled themselves together. Taking a few deep breaths to relax, Harry looked up at the scene in the room and blushed slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that mates!" He gave a lopsided half smile.

Trying to break the tension, Seamus grinned. "Just be glad that we were all here and there was no one to walk in! They might think we all broke up with each other or something!" Seamus's weak joke did the trick. The other four looked at each other's tear streaked, pink faces and burst out laughing.

"Oh, before I forget, Ron, McGonagall gave me permission to pack up 'Mione's stuff. Do you wanna help?"

Ron nodded. "How're we supposed to get up there?" He winced, remembering the painful tumble he took after trying to get up there fourth year.

"McGonagall has to escort us up there. It shouldn't be too hard to do it. Pack I mean. She's pretty neat." He glanced around the room. "She'd have a heart attack if she saw how we let this place fall apart since she's been..._in there_."

The other boys all laughed weakly. "Well," said Harry standing. "Better get to it." Ron stood, and they both headed toward the door.

"Do the girls one favor will you?" called Dean.

They turned. "What's that?" Ron asked puzzled.

"For the love of Merlin, wash your faces!!"

oOoOoOo

As the boys finished up their packing job, walked back into the room.

"Oh, good, you've finished. Leave her things here by the door, the house-elves will be up shortly to retrieve them. If you would like to say good bye to Miss Granger, she will be leaving shortly."

Ron and Harry looked around at the now bare space Hermione once, and hopefully would again, occupy.

"Potter, Weasley? Shall we?"

Following McGonagall out the door and down the stairs, both boys had to resist the urge to run back up and unpack.

At the portrait hole McGonagall turned. "She is waiting in the hospital wing. The people from St. Mungo's are here, they are readying her for transport." Her voice took on a soft tone. "You'd best hurry boys."

"Thank you Professor," they both said before walking the path to the hospital wing they had both come to know so well.

McGonagall watched their retreating figures with a heavy heart. Life just wasn't fair. Why should these three, have to learn the harsh lessons of life so young?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ok Kiddies...I think two more chapters after this one, and that's about it! And now for the shout outs:

**Amour-Lily**: you asked about Christmas break; chapter 10 they left on break, and chapter 11 is after. I think it says that in there somewhere.

**Chica-91**: You had a couple of predictions as to Harry's reaction. To be honest, I hadn't really written the chapter yet, so your predictions became a springboard for ideas. Thanks!

**The-insufferable-know-it-all:** I agree. Though Draco's a prick, he is damn sexy!

**HermioneBallerina** and **Hobey-ho**: thanks for still reading!


End file.
